User blog:GokūBlack10/Admin Positions Open
Okay, with the recent vote, I am all that remains of the previous admin team. With that being said, I will be taking up the post of Head Administrator of Bleach Fan Fiction for the time being. There is a lot I am going to address in this page, so please pay attention and read EVERYTHING. Firstly is the voting process. There was a major uproar when the controversial rules came out. The community demanded a bigger say in things, and they demanded stricter enforcement on admins. I would like to say, that you are going to get both of those things, however, I'm not going to just roll over and let myself be walked on. I am an admin, and I will enforce things. One thing that ticked me off a lot recently is that you all demanded these things, and then when voting came for the admins, hardly anyone voted. I'm not going to list names, but if you want more freedoms, you should at least use these freedoms. From now on, if a vote for something occurs and you don't vote on it, don't expect me to take you too seriously when you complain about a new rule or admin or whatever. If you want to be heard, than vote, otherwise, don't complain. I apologize if that sounds like a rant, but it needed to be said. Now, on to what we're here for. Admin nominations are up. If you feel that you would be a good administrator for this site, you may apply. Here is the criteria; # A user must have a minimum of three hundred (300) mainspace edits, and been on the wiki for at least a month # A user must properly sign their suggestions, using four tildes (~~~~) # A user must not use a sockpuppet under any circumstance # A user must be eligible, meaning one has not had a block within the past three months. You might consider the following; * Activity level * Friendliness/maturity/leadership capabilities * How well you will enforce the site's policies. There is a limited number of spots. That's right, admins will no longer be allowed to just use their powers how they wish. Each will have a specific job. When you apply, please apply with one of the categories below; # Role-Play Admin: This admin will be the one that monitors roleplaying. That does not mean they can tell you how to roleplay or to change stuff in your roleplay, it just means that, if there is a complaint about fairness or godmodding, this admin will have the final say on it. We have 2''' openings for this position # '''Organization Admin: This admin will be responsible for categorizing pages, adding disambiguation pages where they are needed, and generally organizing the site. This site is in dire need of this, so this job will always be needed. We have 2''' openings for this position. # '''Chat Moderator: As requested by a large group of the userbase, some of you want the Wikia chat to be re-activated, instead of having to use Chatango. So it will. While this user won't be a normal admin, he or she will still be considered part of the administration, but just have moderation powers over the chat. We have 1''' opening for this position. Quick note; '''ALL admins will enforce ALL policies on this wiki. No if ands or buts. If it is in the policies area, you don't have a choice on whether to enforce it or not, whether the issue concerns your best friend or your worst enemy. A more detailed description of each position and their do's and don'ts, as well as a description of my position will be available this weekend sometime. You may nominate yourself or someone else, only if they are willing, by commenting below. Nominations will last until September 6, 2011, and afterwards, we will hold a vote on the nominees. Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki Blog Posts